The Night
by Jyunou Shinfuu
Summary: Integral and Alucard have a night alone.


DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN HELLSING OR ITS CHARACTERS. IDEA MINE. DON'T KILL ME.  
  
EXPLAINATION: Celes Victora was a policewoman who turned into a vampire by Alucard, the master vampire. Walter is a servant that works for Integral, the head of Hellsing Corporation. FREAKS are humans who turn into vampires by a FREAK computer chip. Hellsing is a corporation that eliminates these FREAKS to protect the humans..I think. Enjoy  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~! In a place with stonewalls and a single torch of light a coffin was in the center with something inside. It moved and shook. The lid of the coffin had vanished and it replaced a creature coming out of the coffin with slow movements. The light from the torch gave a view of the creature's face and nothing more. The face had nothing but an outline of a head in black with a piercing red eyes that showed nothing but mystery.  
  
Alucard, a vampire with unknown limit of power, walked to the halls of Hellsing to find out what his new mission was today from his master, Sir Integral Hellsing. He was wearing the same clothing he always wears. A white  
  
He opened the large wooden doors to meet his master typing away on the computer. His master had long white hair, ocean blue eyes covered with glasses that covered the cold emotional feeling stirred inside his master. Alucard moves swiftly to his master's side and inched his face hear his master's hair. He smelled it and it smelled like fresh blood. Alucard became hungry for food. He stared at his master with a smirk and wrapped his arms around his master. Integral stopped typing and lit up a cigar.  
  
The night was a full moon. The wind was swaying the trees back and forth hitting against the windows. The Hellsing Corporation was quiet and there was no mission. Lately all the FREAKS been destroyed, Celes Victora had gone to train from Walter, and there was nothing else to do. Alucard was getting bored and annoyed. Integral knew that if there was not a mission soon Alucard might use the Hellsing soldiers as targets and drink up the blood for food.  
  
Integral pushed Alucard's arms away and stood up to walk to the window. Alucard stood where he was and laughed. He said  
  
"My master, you are jealous. That is quite amusing. Does the anger stir you? Can you feel the exquisite feeling reminding you everyday?"  
  
Integral looked at Alucard, dropped the finished cigar, walked towards him, and spoke  
  
"Why should you care? That is none of your business. What I feel had nothing to do with you."  
  
Alucard laughed once more and spoke  
  
" Why my master, you are jealous of Celes Victora, a mere newborn vampire. I remind you that it was her choice to become a vampire. Are you jealous that I train her? Or is it because she calls me her master? No? Is it because I spend more time on her than on you?"  
  
"Like I said Alucard, I am not interested in your affairs. What you do to that newborn vampire is none of my concern."  
  
"So I was right. You are jealous of the policewoman. Does it irritate you that much that you refuse to call her by her name? Ah my jealous master." Alucard grabbed Integral's body and held her close to him. He took his hand and traced his master's lips and licked his lips. He bent his head and brought his lips against his master's lips. Heat and passion was felt through the movement of the kisses. Alucard removed his master's glasses, placed it on the desk near the computer with his glasses, and returned to his master with a soft embrace.  
  
He said  
  
" There is nothing between the policewoman and me. Do not worry. I am all yours to keep, touch, and use. You own all of me, body and soul. Master."  
  
Alucard lifted his master's body and carried her to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed and began finishing what both of them started in the office. The wind stopped blowing against the window. The night was red and the moon was a bright silver color. A howling scream was heard. The howl brought the night to an end.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!  
  
HOHOHO~! Finished this fan fiction. Now..I know that some of the characteristics were a bit off, but can you blame me for the idea? Oh yeah. There are 2 versions of this story. This is the normal PG-13 rated story. I wrote the not normal R rated story. See the other one has Integral as a male.not female...gomen, but I was . inspired? 


End file.
